A dream come true
by LaCarlotta
Summary: Once upon another time, Jane and Thor spent one passionate night together. Jane never forgot that night, especially as Thor left her with a son. Four years have passed and the boy dreams of finally meeting his father.How will Thor cope when he discovers he's a father and what will the future hold for Jane and her son?
1. Chapter 1

Jane let out a exhausted sigh as she at long last pulled her car into the driveway of her home. Gazing up at the stars, it truly was a beautiful night but after a long day at the office she was so glad to be finally home. The whole journey from her lab all she could think about was enjoying a long well needed soak in the bath then crashing out on the sofa with a rather large glass of wine. Heading up to the porch she could see several piles of newspapers along with a handwritten note waiting for her on the she looked at the note she could see instantly it was Darcy's handwriting. She knew that child-like scrawl any were. The fact that it said "Thought you might appreciate seeing lover boy" also gave her the biggest clue that the papers were from her best friend. Picking up one, a warm smile filled her face as there on the front page were the avengers. Her heart soon swelled with love as there too was Thor's face still looking as perfect as ever gazing up at her. The avengers had been spotted in New York and all the local papers were jam packed with covering the illusive appearance of the heros. OK, she knew she should have just forgotten all about him and moved on with her life but with such deep intense feelings like she had, she just couldn't switch them off. She knew that in reality should have been angry at him for being on earth and not seeing her but deep down in her heart she understood. He was a god for goodness sake, also part of the avengers and this made him one busy guy. Letting out a sigh, she quickly picked up the papers, shoved them under her arm and headed inside.

The house may have been small but that just suited Jane Foster down to the ground. She quite liked the isolation of being in the middle of nowhere and after nearly 4 long years had gotten used to being alone now. With the nearest town several miles away, it truly was peaceful and even more tranquil at night. There was many an evening where she would sit out on her porch gazing up at the stars shining above, still wondering if Thor could feel her or even sense her thinking about him. It too had been nearly 4 years since she had last seen her Nordic god but her feelings for him had not changed as the years went by. She loved him with all her heart and longed for the day where he would take her in his arms once more.

The stars had always been part of her life. Obviously with it being due to her chosen career as an Astrophysicist, yet now the stars reminded her of something very different. Staring out the window of her office at the star covered sky, all those intense memories of her passionate night with Thor came flooding back more vivid than ever. A warm smile filled her face as she remembered how they ended up making love long into the night as the stars shone above them both. It truly was a night full of passion and never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine giving herself to the God of thunder himself like she had that night. Closing her eyes, Jane could feel herself blush as she remembered how he made love to her, at how it felt as his hands explored every part of her body and the tremendous satisfaction he gave her as he entered her. Merging them both as one and their bodies entwining as the stars shone bright above their heads. It was the most perfect night of her life and even though deep down she always knew he'd be gone in the morning, she wouldn't have traded that night for anything.

Snapping out of her daydreams she pulled out a scrapbook from nearby and smiled at the numerous images of Thor looking up her. Looking down at the book, her heart swelled with even more pride at her love. Quickly she added the clippings from the papers Darcy left her and closed the book shut. She was just about to place it back when a photo that had obviously fallen out caught her eye. Turning it over, she could see that it was taken on that last night she had seen Thor. They were both smiling at the camera and the way Thor had his arm protectively around her Immediately showed the devotion he had of her. Smiling, Jane ran her fingers over his face as even more images of that night soon filled her head

"Hey Jane, you better be home" Snapping out of her erotic daydreams Jane quickly threw the photo to one side and brushed herself down. Seeing her blush filled face Darcy began to laugh "guess you liked those clippings I saved you then?" she teased "cant get enough of that blonde bombshell can you Janey"

"oh just shut it" Jane barged past her friend "you know why I save everything on Thor so just give it a rest...where's Toby anyhow? "

"Erik's just bringing him so don't worry..."

Moments later the door opened and in walked Erik. Not only was Erik her mentor and closest friend, he was also the only father figure she had known. Catching Erik's gaze, Jane smiled warmly and reached for the small child nestled in his arms. The little boy couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years of age and had his head on the shoulder of his unofficial uncle fast asleep. Jane reached forward and being gentle as she could stroked his blonde locks, tucking a curl behind his ear. Kissing him on the cheek, the boy stirred and opened his eyes slowly looking up at his beloved mother. A warm smile filled his face as he reached out for her. Jane took his hand and planted a soft kiss on his fingers

"mama, do I have to go to bed?" yawned the youngster. Those piercing blue eyes he'd so inherited from his father looked pleadingly at her as he struggled to stay awake "i wanted to look up the stars with you..maybe Papa will hear us this time"

"maybe tomorrow my Darling " smiled Jane, kissing his head "remember I told you that your Papa will always hear you Toby but Its very late now. why don't you let uncle Erik tuck you into bed?"

"let's go Toby, I'll read you one of those stories about your papa in that book of yours if you like?" The boy yawned and nodded excitedly in agreement before resting his head back on Erik's shoulder "now say goodnight to Aunt Darcy and your mother Torben"

"night Mama...night Aunt Darcy" The boy yawned and wrapped his arms tightly around Erik's neck in a protective embrace "love you Mama"

"night Blondie" Jane aimed an elbow into Darcy's rib "sorry night Tobes"

The 2 women headed into the kitchen and almost instantly Darcy opened the fridge and being Darcy helped herself to a small bottle of wine that Jane picked up at a conventions a few days ago that was cooling inside. Jane rolled her eyes as the younger woman unscrewed the bottle and took a long swig.

"You really are unbelievable you know that right?" sighed Jane. Snatching the bottle from her and putting it back in the fridge "I was saving that for a special occasion"

"really like that blonde bombshell of yours coming back" mocked Darcy "you know that's never going to happen right? "

"shut up Darcy" cried Jane, feeling her temper rise "how the hell do you know?.There's always that chance he might but you're right he might not come back to me. For Toby's sake I need to have Faith that that he will.. For the sake of my Son Darcy, I refuse to give up on faith that Thor will one day come back to us" she sighed "come back to me and his son"

"talking of young Torben, I'm running out of excuses to explain his strength at school Jane" interrupted Erik joining them in the kitchen "there's only so many times I can tell them the fact that he can already lift objects heavier the other kids is because he's advanced for age" he laughed "i don't think they are going to buy it for much longer Jane" he gently rubbed her shoulder "you know the truth will come out about his parentage one day"

"When it comes out, I will tell Toby everything. I'll tell him that he was born out of love between two people and that's all he needs to know" continued Jane "Toby knows already who his father is anyway and a day hasn't gone by when he hasn't asked me about him. Now I have to believe that Toby will get his wish and finally meet his father in the flesh. I know there's a chance it may never happen but for Toby I need to believe"

"Jane, he spun the roundabout so fast today 4 kids fell off it and ended up having to see the nurse" sighed Darcy "people will start asking questions.."

"Then I'll deal with that when that day happens.." she smiled "for now I want to enjoy every moment with my special little boy...he's young but Im sure he learn how to control those powers as he gets older. All I want is for him to have a normal childhood "

"I wouldn't exactly call being the Son of the god of Thunder having a normal Childhood Jane" laughed Erik

Saying her goodbyes to her friends, Jane headed up the stairs ready for bed. Taking one last look at the photo of her and Thor by her bedside, she let out a yawn before slowly climbing into bed. Her eyes were starting to feel heavier now as her slumber began to take hold and her body started to relax. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard her bedroom door slowly creek open. Turning over, she smiled at the little blonde haired blue eyed boy looking back at her. Gently she lifted open the duvet and ushered her son into her arms. The boy pressed himself close to his mother and clutched at his beloved teddy bear. Kissing his head, she wrapped her arm protectively around him and took his tiny hand in her own. From the moment he was Born, Jane never thought she could love anything as much as she did her son. Just as she kept a scrapbook all about Thor as a keepsake for her son, she also kept another all about Toby. This was just incase that if Thor would return, she could show him all about their child. Sharing everything on all that he had missed out on as her treasured son grew up.

When Jane first discovered she waa pregnant, she was worried that it wouldn't be the easiest of pregnancies. Thankfully everything ran smoothly and after a 9 hour labour little Torben James Foster was born. Jane knew that Thor would have wanted a traditional Asgardian name for their child and spent hours researching for hours for the perfect choice. After much discussion with Erik and Darcy they settled on Torben or Toby for short. As the years progressed little Torben began to turn more and more into a miniature version of his father, inheriting those same piercing blue eyes and blonde locks.

"mama, can I ask you something about Papa?" the boy whispered, pressing the bear to his chest "then I'll go to sleep I promise"

"you know you can ask me anything toby" yawned Jane, gently stroking his hair "what is it my darling?"

"does Papa love me?" asked Toby. Jane could feel her heartbreak at the innocence in his words as he clung onto her hand "i wish I could meet him...just one time...that's all I ever want. It would be a dream come true"

"Toby James Foster, your Papa loves you very much. I promise you" A sole tear fell down her cheek "he's with you always and is always looking over us both from above, trust me darling. Just know that wherever he is, he loves you just as much as I do...I love you Torben.."

"I love you too Mama..." The boy sat up and looked up the star covered sky beaming from the window "goodnight Papa, wherever you are...love you"


	2. Chapter 2

_**flashback...**_

 ** _Thor could immediately feel the heavy lights of the stars beaming over them both as they lay beside the roaring campfire burning close by. Jane looked lovingly up at him and gently reached up to stroke his perfect face with the tips of her fingers. Saying nothing, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss filled with passion and desire. Jane gasped, the sensation of him now entering her warm heat at last simply took her breath away. Her tiny hands caressed his back and Impressive torso with such gentleness that left him craving even more of her touch. Slowly she slipped her arms around his waist pulling him even more deeper..._**

 ** _"I can't believe this is happening" she thought to herself, As they kissed once more "I never want this night to end"_**

 ** _Within seconds, Thor soon sped up his thrusts deeper into her pelvis as Jane gently bit his neck, just to tease him. He moaned her name over and over as the intense pleasure took over the Nordic god. His skin slick as she writhed below him, before he kissed her again and let his tongue explore her mouth. Slowly, she ran her hand through his hair before softly kissing at his collar and covering it in more gentle bites and even more kisses. Thor grabbed at her wrists and pinned them above her head, speeding up his pace. Jane arched her back, meeting each of his Thrusts as he took her breast in his mouth, letting his tongue explore her erect nipple. Instantly she could feel her insides bubble with immense pressure and heat. Both of them knew their climax was imminent_**

 ** _'you have my Heart Jane Foster...always" he eventually free his grasp on her wrists. One hand soon dropping under the blanket and moving dangerously close to her inner thigh. Jane let out a gasp as he began to softly stroke her core with his thumb. She clung onto his shoulder as the pleasure increased. she could feel every part of him filling her and completing her. He shook as moments later his climax took hold, his lips issuing a soft "Jane..." as he came hard and collapsed on her chest_**

 ** _He could feel his heart break as the realisation that by morning he would have to return to Asgard and leave her alone once again. Although he would have to leave at Dawn, he wanted to still take her to beyond and give her a night she would never forget. In some weird way, this night of passion and intense sexual desire between them both would be his leaving gift to her. Little did they both know that Thor would leave her a lot more than just a night of amazing sex..._**

 ** _Thor soon managed several more hard deep thrust as his huge hands began to massage her breasts. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, her eyes rolling back at the gentleness of his touch on her. Sensing him looking down at her, she opened her eyes just so she could see his perfect face looking at her. Meeting her gaze, within seconds the most tremendous orgasm trailed right through her body. Struggling for breath, Jane could still feel his eyes deep on her, watching as post orgasm sensations electrified her skin.. Reaching for his face, Jane cupped his cheek, his forehead pressed on hers as they kissed softly again, her lips dabbing his. Thor smiled at his love and moved off her. Pulling her closer to savour the trembles shaking down her body from what had without a doubt been the best night of her life._**

 ** _Looking up at the stars the two held one another for a while, not wanting to stop feeling the heat and passion their both just shared. Thor nuzzled at her neck before grabbing another blanket resting on the back of the chair, quickly covering it over them both..._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor? Thor have you been listening to me?" cried Fandral, taking a swig of his ale "you haven't have you?"

Thor let out a heavy sigh as the images of Jane lying in his arms seemingly began to vanish sadly from his mind. He ran his hand through his hair and forced out a smile before swigging the tankard of ale that had been placed in front of him. His father had organized a great feast in the kingdom in celebration of his son's latest victory and the party was in full swing. Yet Thor wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Even after nearly 4 years, he still pinned for Jane. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see that winning smile he adored and like her, he never forgot that night they shared together. Even now, he couldn't shake that image of her curled up under the blanket fast asleep after they had made love and the deep feelings of sadness he felt as he kissed her on the cheek when it came time for him to leave

"Im sorry my friend" he cried, looking out at the great feast in front of him "I am somewhat distracted this evening..."

The feast was indeed one of amazing splendour. Row after row of tables were filled to the brim with some of the finest Asgardian delicacies that has been freshly prepared by the servants in the kitchens at the castle. Odin had indeed spared no expense for the grand celebration. Secretly he hoped Thor would welcome such a distraction at the moment. He may of been king of Asgard but he was Also a concerned Father. He tried time and time again, trying to make his son see sense that a future with a mortal like Jane was out the question. Yet Thor refused to listen. Even when Odin bought up the subject of an arranged Marriage for the good of Asgard, Thor dismissed the very thought telling his father again that his heart belonged to one woman and he couldn't bring himself to share it with another. The pair had rowed recently when the very talk of the arranged marriage was discussed once more. In the row, Odin exclaimed that Jane may of had his heart but he had sensed a change within her. Telling Thor that Jane had given her heart to another and the sooner the God of thunder got over it the better. At first, Thor refused to believe such a thought but as the weeks went by he began to question if what his father said was indeed true...

"really? I would never have guessed" his friend joked, his gaze fixated on a buxom kitchen servant seductively leaning between the two men "you are thinking of your mortal again...I am correct right?"

"you indeed know me too well my friend" Thor forced out a smile "she is not as easy to forget as I thought. "

"it has been many years now Thor, when are you going to accept a future with her is not going to happen. You are a prince of Asgard for goodness sake. There are other women my friend...any woman in the kingdom would gladly take you as her own"

"enough...Fandral" snapped Thor, swigging the ale once more "you are beginning to sound just like my father but then again maybe you are right.." his gaze looked over at his father sitting close by on the gold throne keeping an eye on proceedings of the celebration "she may indeed of given her heart to another but I cannot forget the deep feelings I have for her. Her heart may well belong to some other being now but she will have mine eternally and forever"

"well you know what you need to do then my friend"

"and what night that be?" Said Thor "its been nearly 4 years since I saw her last...she may of changed her thoughts on me"

"go to her...go to her and demand to know who this person is who has taken her heart from you" he jokingly raised his tankard "it must be indeed a great warrior who has done such a great task such as this..."

Thor laughed at his friend before reaching for his shoulder. He was right, if indeed someone else had stolen the heart of his beloved Jane, he needed to know what person had done so. Maybe this would be his only way of moving on.

Knowing that his friend was right as always, Thor raised his hand and quickly summoned Mjolnir. With the hammer now in his grasp he quickly excited the banquet hall and raced to see Heimdall . Second to his father, Heimdall was the only other person who's opinion Thor trusted and listened to. Thor thought of him as one of his most trusted advisors. When he first returned home he would go see Heimdall, asking if the mysterious gatekeeper could see Jane. It was Heimdall who was the one who first told him that down on earth she was crying tears for him and was wallowing in deep heartbreak. Hearing that he was causing her such great pain was too much for him to bear and partly the reason why he had stayed away for so long. He felt guilty for leaving her that night and this guilt had been his burden to bear for many years now

"right on time..." Cried Heimdall, his gaze firmly etched out onto the glowing display the realms "I know why you are here Thor..I knew you would leave your fathers celebration and come see me...I sensed it."

"then you already know the answers that I seek" Thor headed over to the gatekeeper and together they both looked out on the beauty of earth and the cosmos below. He felt somewhat comforted as the her home planet came into view "can you see her?"

"yes, she still pines for you but your father is correct...she indeed has given her heart to another"

"no...I cannot believe such an idea" he could feel his own heart shatter into a million pieces at the very thought "who? What great individual has stolen her heart from me? Answer me"

" I cannot say Thor but know this" Heimdall turned to his friend and closed the viewing portal. Almost immediately he could see the loss in mans eyes "its not in the way you believe. That I will tell you. You will get your answer if you go see her...she misses you Thor and has been longing for the day she will see you again...Go see her and only then you will get your answer...grant her her wish"

Thor nodded at the gatekeeper, slowly raising the hammer and disappeared into huge flash of light...


	4. Chapter 4

At home, Jane was relaxing in the lounge and watching TV. It had been a busy day for the young mum. Torben had a swimming class after school and with his birthday on the horizon, she'd been at her laptop for most of the day desperately trying to find him the perfect gift. When she asked him what he wanted over dinner earlier in the day, the little one looked up at her with pleading eyes and declared " all I want is to see Papa. Nothing else Mama". She'd give Torben the world if she could but it broke her heart that she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted more than anything. At first she refused to stop trying to find a way to get in touch with Thor again but as the years went by the exhaustion was too much and she finally accepted it wasn't possible. Her feelings would never change for Thor that was for sure. Yet given now that she had given birth to his son, it almost felt like part of him was still with her and would be always

Bored, she picked up the remote and scanned through the endless choices of boring channels. Letting out a sigh as yet again there was nothing of interest. she outstretched her arms and yawned before running her hand through the long locks of her hair

"Same rubbish every night" she sighed, reaching for the remote ready to switch off the TV "might as well go to bed"

She was just about to hit the off button when the oddest thing began to happen. The TV began to flicker and change channels on its own before quickly switching to white noise as the signal became lost. Due to the isolation of the house, it wasn't out of ordinary to lose reception like this but deep down Jane knew something wasnt right. Slowly with wide eyes she scanned the room, her gaze looking up to the lights above her head. Just like the TV had done moments earlier, the bulbs flickered and within seconds every bulb in the lounge was following suit. There was soon a loud bang that caused her to scream, as a huge clasp of thunder shook the house shattering every bulb in the lounge. Plunging Her into darkness.

Racing out onto the porch, there was another huge clasp of thunder before the entire garden lit up in front of her with a powerful flash. Her breathing became faster now and chest felt heavy as the flash of lightning had hit the large oak tree at the foot of the garden. She shielded her eyes as a spark of flame quickly burnt away the rope from Torben's swing that was tied close by.

Jane found herself unable to move, frozen to the spot in one part fear and the other part curiosity. Looking up at the sky, rain fell onto her face as even more increasing loud clasps of thunder followed

"Please...please let it be him" she begged, scanning the sky not caring at how drenched she had quickly become "please be here Thor "

Jane's prayers would soon be answered as almost right on cue a huge white Tunnel of light appeared in the nights sky at the foot of her garden. It was the most beautiful mass of the most amazing colours that she had ever seem in her life. Looking up she could just make out something travelling through the tunnel. As whatever it was landed, it landed hard with the sheer force of it's landing knocking her clean off her feet. By the time she had got to her feet, the white light mass had vanished. The rain was still falling hard but the thunderstorm had all but disappeared. Soon, the dust cleared, and a lone figure could be seen in the distance. As the mysterious shape moved closer into view, Jane could make out that all too familiar blonde hair edging slowly towards her.

It was him...he had returned...


	5. Chapter 5

Within an instant, Jane quickly raced across the garden to her love and wept tears joy that he was indeed here. After 4 long years he had finally returned to her. A warm smile soon filled her face as over and over her eyes scanned him up and down. 4 years may of past but for her, he still looked as perfect as ever. Gazing over at him, all those memories of that last night they spent together began to resurface as did the intense desire and lust. She'd tried hard to forget about him and bury those feelings deep. Yet, every time she closed her eyes, her mind was constantly filled with various images of him as he took her to another world that night they made love under the stars.

For several minutes neither said a word and just gazed at one another. It was Thor to break first as he reached up to her, cupping her cheek. Gently brushing her ivory tears away with his thumb

"Jane...I.. "

Unable to finish his sentence, Jane literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs tight round his waist and draped her arms round neck. Pulling him close she kissed him with such a deep passion that it literally left him gasping. When the kiss was over, she slid down his body as he gently placed her back on the ground. They may of been apart for nearly 4 years now but the chemistry and desire was very much plain to see between the pair of them

"I can't believe you are here" she sobbed, pressing her head against the metallic breastplate he wore. Once again he took her in his arms and began to run his hand through her hair, being as gentle and tender as he could "I knew that if I had faith, you would come back to me Thor" It felt safe being and wonderful being in his arms once again "I need to tell you something though..."

"Jane, I just hope that you can forgive me for staying away for so long" he lifted her hand and planted a gentle kiss the back of her palm "my feelings for you have not changed Jane...my heart is yours forever"

Crying again, they soon headed inside the house. Within seconds of being inside they kissed again. Even more passionate and tender as before. Thor's hand's traced down her spine and cupped at her bottom. He gentle lifted her off her feet and pressed her up against the wall, almost knocking over a large grandfather clock that was close by in the process. Unable to move, Jane pulled him close and guided him to her neck. Lucky for her, Thor remembered that there was a little spot just on her collar that whenever he gave it attention, the feeling left her begging for more. Leaning forward he found that zone and began to nibble softly and cover it in gently sweet kisses. Almost instantly, Jane melted in his arms and begged for more, softly moaning his name as the pleasure firmly took hold

"Thor...please..."

With his mouth distracted with her neck. She felt his Hand pull at her blouse that was tucked into her jeans. With it soon free, he slipped his hand underneath and at last could feel her silky skin. Skin that was still damp from the earlier rainstorm that prompted his arrival. More kisses soon followed as his hand soon slipped to the lacy cup of her bra. She gasped suddenly at the coldness of his hand on her breast as he massaged it softy and gave her instantly errect nipple a gentle pinch. Just like last time, Jane never wanted this moment to end.

Thor held her head in his hands and looked deeper into her eyes. He dabbed his lips on hers once more before letting both his hands slide down the front of her blouse. He massaged both her mounds through the blouse as Jane threw her head back her pleasure spiralling upwards. Her eyes rolling back as she called out his name. Still looking at her, his hands left her breasts and moved to the centre of her chest. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her tiny mouth and entwining with hers. Jane let out a low gasp as he ripped the blouse open, sending buttons flying in every direction possible and literally tore it from her body, hurling it to the floor. Leaning forward he buried himself in her cleavage, covering the top of her breasts in gentle kisses. One hand soon pulled the cup of her bra and exposed her nipple to his gaze. There was a naughty glint in eye as before looking up at her one last time, he bent down low and latched himself onto her breast. Jane's legs almost gave way now as he explored her nipple with his tongue. Gently biting down as she played with his hair, pulling him even closer

"take me Thor...make love to me...please" she begged, feeling his erection pressing against her thigh

Distracting her with even more kisses, his hand dropped to the front of her jeans and slipped inside her heat. He slowly moved away her underwear to one side and slipped one finger, then another gently inside her. Jane gasped at this intimate of touches and clung onto his shoulder as he went back to given her neck his full attention. Being as tender as he could, he began to stroke her core with his thumb as her wetness soaked his fingers instantly. Her body shuddered as he pumped his fingers slowly. He could sense that she was ready for him now and Began to unhook the belt of his trousers. Just as before, he wanted to take to another world...reaching down to the back of her jeans and slowly pushed them down just below her bottom. Giving him just enough space to enter her at long last

"MAMA, MAMA WHERE ARE YOU?" Came a terrified scream from upstairs. Immediately Thor stopped and looked up to the landing at where the voice was coming from "Mama, I had a bad dream...the thunder and lightning woke me up. Where are you Mama?"cried the boy desperately

He released her from his arms and backed away, struggling to comprehend that there was a child upstairs. He looked down at Jane for some kind of answer but she couldn't look him. Her eyes already full of tears

"you have a child?" at last he spoke yet was still confused "you are a mother? You must have a husband too right?"

"please Thor..." she begged, reaching for his arm "if you just listen to me...I can explain "

"spare me your excuses Jane Foster" he backed away from her touch, placing his hand on the door "I gave my heart to you. All these years I have been loyal in my feelings towards you" he turned his back on the weeping woman, almost shunning her " over the years many women in Asgard tried to tempt me away but all I could ever think about was you. Yet father was right, a prince of Asgard cannot share a future with a mortal" slowly he turned to handle of door and still refused to look at her "at least I know now that you do indeed share your heart with another"

"Thor please...I love you"

"goodbye Jane...goodbye forever"

The house shook as he slammed the door behind him. Jane instantly fell other knees collapsing in a mountain of sobs. Her heart shattering into a million pieces at the sheer heartbreak of his words. Yet, she couldn't end it like this. Gathering herself together she opened the door and could see that Thor was crossing the path heading to a secluded part of the garden. She couldn't let him leave her again, not just for her sake but for Little Torben too

"mama. The thunder woke me up" her son cried, pressing his head to her leg "was it Papa that did it? Is he here Mama? Has my papa come back?"

Watching Thor, she could see that he had raised his arm to summon his hammer. She knew that once he had that, he'd be out of her life indeed forever. Quickly, she grabbed a confused Torben in her arms and draped a throw over his head as together they raced out the door. Sheltering the best they could from the rain

Racing out the door, she crossed the garden and called out to him. A huge thunderstorm soon surrounded the house but Jane didn't give up. Her body shivered as the rain soaked her body. Her gaze still on Thor's as a huge flash of lightning nearly knocked her off her feet

"You need to listen to me right now Thor" she struggled for find her breath as she finally caught up with the god of thunder "I love you more than life itself. My heart has belonged to you always but you are right...I do share my heart with another" he still couldn't look at her but listened intently. Only turning as he heard a faint little voice from under the soaked blanket "look at him Thor...just look at him" now with him finally meeting her gaze, Jane pulled back the blanket and revealed her treasured son to his stunned father "look familiar does he?" she sobbed sarcastically, edging closer to the stunned god "he's your son Thor...he's OUR child "

Thor's jaw literally fell to the floor as he caught sight of the miniature version of himself looking back at him. The boy not only had his same blonde hair but also the same piercing blue eyes exactly like he had. Struggling to deal with the fact he was now a father, he reached out for a tree in deep shock as his legs almost gave way. Gathering his thoughts, his mind cast back to the numerous times his mother had taken him to the grand libraries back in Asgard. He remembered a painting of him and his mother that had been painted specifically on his 4th birthday. His mother had him nestled in her arms in a protective embrace. Now, as he looked at the boy in Jane's arms it was an almost identical image. On looks alone there was indeed no doubt that this was Thor's son

"Papa?" the boy whispered as he clung onto his mother. Shivering with cold as the rain fell onto him and Jane "are you really my Papa?"

Saying nothing, Thor took off his long cloak and draped it round his instant family. Reaching toward, he held her head in His hand and looked lovingly into her eyes. A warm reassured smile filled her face as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Turning to his son, he cupped the boys cheek and kissed the top of his head. Within seconds the rain stopped and little Torben smiled at seeing such magic. Over the moon that at last his birthday wish had come true. His papa was here...

"lets go inside.." Thor protectively wrapped his arm round them both and led them back to the house "let's go home..."


	6. Chapter 6

Leaning on the door frame of little Torben's room, Thor watched in awe as Jane gently tucked the youngster into bed. He watched as she handed him his treasured teddy, kissing his head as the youngster snuggled down onto the pillow. Gazing back around the room he couldn't help but smile at the choice of decor for the boy. A warm proud smile filled Thor's face as half the room had been painted in a beautiful starry sky like mural. Each star had been hand painted with stunning detail and were shining bright, watching over the boy. Immediately he recognized many of the Constellations and planets on show. The detail truly was stunning. The other half of the room was painted sky blue with a beaming yellow sun by the window. complete with realistic looking clouds and tiny aeroplanes that were flying by. He couldn't help but laugh at the hand painted rainbow bridge, that was so obviously someone's take on the biofrost bridge at the back of the room.

Looking back at his Son, he felt such immense pride. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that here he was now a father. He had a son and even more importantly and heir to the throne of Asgard. The moment the realisation of fatherhood hit him, his heart filled instantly with love for the boy and joy at finally knowing of his existence. Yet with the immense love, also came a mountain of guilt. Guilt that he had missed out on so much of the youngsters life. He made a solemn vow to himself that he'd never miss out on not another minute of Torben's life from now on. He'd be there for him now until the end of time. He was determined not to miss out on another second with the treasured boy. He had a new priority in his life now. He had a family...

"He wants to say goodnight to you" smiled Jane, ushering Thor over and taking his hand. Instantly, Thor's hand began to shake in hers as nerves suddenly took over "its OK, he doesn't bite..." she laughed at the nervous god of thunder "he's been dreaming of this moment..."

Taking a deep breath, Thor knelt beside the boys bed and gently stroked his blonde locks. Before he could say another word, Torben quickly sat up and wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck. For the briefest of moments, Thor didn't know what to do and looked nervously over at Jane for guidance. This was all new to him now and instantly could feel his chest feel heavy at this sudden closeness from the youngster. After a reassuring look from Jane, his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms round his son pulling him closer. Nothing in the world could come close to his happy he was feeling right now

"im so glad you're here papa...I made a wish and everything. I told you that wishing on a star would work Mama and Papa would come back" said Torben, finally freeing himself from the lock he had on his father "never thought my birthday wish could come true..."

"The gods must have been listening to you " cried Thor, tucking a lock of the boys hair behind his ear "I can only apologise for not being here sooner...I wish I could make it up to you somehow " There was that oh to familiar guilt again hitting him hard "I hope you can forgive me my son"

"you are here now though" once again the youngster hurled himself at his father in a deep crushing hug "and that's all that matters... I love you Papa"

"I love you too Torben" Thor smiled over at Jane kneeling next to him. Already she had tears in her eyes "goodnight my Son... "

After saying their goodnight, Jane and Thor headed back to the lounge. She added some logs to the fire and quickly joined him on the sofa. Protectively, he wrapped his arm round her shoulders and gently began to run his hand up her arm. Almost instantly tiny Goosebumps appeared all over her body at the sheer gentleness of his touch. In heaven at being this close to him, Jane snuggled in even closer and rested her head on his chest. For the first time in nearly 4 years she felt truly happy

"you must be so proud of Torben" smiled Thor, kissing the top of her head "its only been a few hours since I've known him but he seems an amazing bright boy"

"He's amazing Thor, not being biased but he truly is. It was parents meeting last week and his teacher already told me he's reading at a 7 year old level" beamed Jane proudly "he may have inherited my brains, but there's no doubt where he gets his strength from" she chuckled gazing up at him "Look at this"

Heading over to the TV, Jane fumbled through a nearby draw and popped on a DVD that was labelled "Torben-2nd birthday ". Within seconds a joyous party scene appeared on the screen. The shaky camera zoomed in on Jane carrying a tiny blonde haired toddler in her arms as Darcy walked in carrying a cake decorated with zoo animals. Other children filled the room as there was a loud chorus of "happy birthday" rang through the hall. Somehow the toddler managed to not only blow out the candles but also take off the entire top layer of icing, along with every single marzipan animal in one tiny breath. Thor laughed as Darcy rolled her eyes and removed her icing covered glasses, desperately trying to clean them.

The camera then changed to outside in the garden. Torben was with Eric out in the garden, while it was obvious that Jane was doing the filming. The "Jane" on the screen called out to her Son and pointed out that his new Frisbee was by his feet. Innocently, the boy picked it up and threw it to Erik. A few feet away. Eric's eyes quickly widened at the speed the 2 year old hurled it, he knew the impact was instant and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it! Within seconds the sheer force, knocked him clean off his feet and left him hitting the ground hard. The DVD ended with a frantic "Jane" racing over to see if he was OK while young Torben could be heard crying at what he accidentally had done to his favourite Uncle...

"i see what you mean... No denying he is my son there" laughed Thor, As the image soon turned to Jane comforting a stunned Eric helping him to his feet "my heart breaks that I wasn't with you when he was born Jane..." he sighed sadly, gazing solemnly at the floor "I hate the fact that all those moments in his life that I've missed, I'll never get back" Jane reached over and touched His shoulder reassuringly "im so sorry...please forgive me...you shouldn't have gone through all this in your own. I should have been there"

"now listen to me..." she cried, clutching his head in her hands to meet his heartbroken gaze " As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I wanted him to know who his father was. In the womb I used to constantly read him tales from Asgard and all of your adventures " she smiled, gently stroking the stubble of his cheek "he knows you're his Papa Thor because ever since he's been old enough to understand I've told him about you...he knows everything. Even all about that brother of yours...you may not have physically been with us Thor but I've kept your memory alive for him. You are here now and that's all that matters"

"really?"

"yes, over the years I've collected every single clipping or article on you. I've saved it in what he calls his Papa book. He keeps it in his room and whenever you made the headlines, together we add it to the Papa book" continued Jane warmly "I wanted him to know who his father was and to not forget him. And trust me Thor...He's never forgotten you and I'll never let him"

"He's an amazing child... That's for sure"

"indeed he is..." pride filled her face "we have an incredible Son Thor...your son..."

"I have to ask you, what made you call him Torben?"

"well, I knew any offspring for the God of thunder deserved a true Asgardian name" she laughed, playing with a lock of his hair "I spent hours researching a name. Nothing suited him and it was Darcy found the name Torben...apparently it meant..."

"Thor's bear..." his head fell back as he roared with laughter "sounds like something Darcy would come up with "

"I just thought it was adorable and boom there you go" she smiled, snuggling closer back into his chest "we call him Toby for short"

Seconds later Thor, leaned forward and kissed her with such passion that it took Jane's breath away. His hands caresses her cheek before slowly guiding down the front of her shirt and cupping at her breast. Within seconds her hands were all over him. Running through the long locks of his hair first before guiding over his impressive torso through shirt he wore

"I thought your love was the greatest gift id ever received but now we have a child" he smiled, reaching up to wipe her glistening tears on her ivory cheek "thank you for giving me the greatest treasure of them all. .a son"

"hey, it wasn't just me..." she laughed, reaching out for his thigh "it was a joint effort...and what an effort it was...I'll never forget that night Thor...you truly did take me to another world and beyond"

"indeed it was..." proudly Thor grinned "That first time was amazing but just think what the next would be like...I have a lot to live up to now "

"next time?"

Thor stood up slowly raised out his hand to Jane, who currently had a huge Grin on her face. Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed her palm and together they excited the lounge. They were just about to head up the huge oak staircase to the first floor when Jane stopped dead in her tracks

"Are you sure about this?...I'm scared that after you will leave me again and it will another 4 years till we will be reunited" she whispered sadly "I don't know if my heart can take being apart from you for so long again Thor..."

Saying nothing, he cupped her cheek and wiped away a sole tear with his thumb. Slowly he dabbed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms tight, pulling her closer. His hands ran over her back and down to her bottom. Within seconds he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Jane draped her hand round his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She let hands slip under his shirt and caress his impressive torso with her fingers. There was an instant groan in pleasure from Thor at her touch...

"I've never been sure of anything more in my life...now what room is yours? I want to make you mine once more..."


	7. Chapter 7

4 years may of passed between the two of them but that tension and chemistry had always been there. Once they both entered Jane's room, she could feel her insides tingle to the core as Thor placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Slowly he edged forward and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were so smooth and wanting as the tender kiss continued. Before she could speak, Thor's arms were around her waist, pulling her even closer before edging up her back and through the long locks of her hair. He could tell instantly that Jane was enjoying it as he slowly and tenderly brushed his tongue across her lips. Jane opened her mouth a little wider and at that moment he slipped it inside. For her, it simply took her breath away. She let out a soft moan and immediately gave into the pleasant feeling of unbridled desire that he was giving her. Deep unreserved passion met him as she kissed him hard, just so she could taste him once more. Slowly, Thor's hands slowly drove into her hair before tenderly slipping down her back and cupping at her rear...

Her body seemed to melt and he could feel the fullness of her breasts pressed hard against him. He needed that body even closer now as the hunger for her surged inside him. Kissing her palm, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. This need to touch and explore every part of her body was overwhelming him as lust and desire took over. Climbing on top of her, her gazed down lovingly into those eyes her adored and slipped his shirt over his head. Jane's eyes widened at his rippling torso on display. Reaching out for the belt of his trousers, she pulled him back down on top of her as they kissed once more. Jane let her hands run down his back and could feel all his scars from all the battles he'd been in back in Asgard and down here on earth.. He pinned her further onto the bed and soon began to nibble on her neck, sucking on that oh too familiar sensitive part just by her collar. Jane groaned in pleasure...it had been so long since anyone touched her like this.

"this is like a dream..." she thought to herself as she could feel his hand slip under her shirt

The touch of Thor's hands so warm on her bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Jane's core and made it ache as yet another deep groan in overwhelming pleasure escaped her lips. He soon began to work on her neck again before pushing up her blouse and pulling down the cup of her bra, revealing her erect nipple to his gaze. Jane arched her back as he closed his hand around her nipple and began to gently massage her mound. Next, he leaned over and licked at it several times before taking it fully into his mouth. For him it was a delicious torment as her skin heated at his touch. Jane could quickly soon feel his hand slide down the front of her jeans. Almost instantly he pulled at the zipper and pushed his hand inside. She let out a deep gasp and clung onto his shoulder as he pushed her under wear to onside. He began to stroke her core with his thumb before slipping a finger deep inside her. She screamed out his name and dug her nails into His shoulder as he slipped in another plunging further, pumping slowly...

As his lips met hers once more , Jane couldn't stop the trembling that was shimmering through her body right now. She clung onto him as he nibbled at her mouth and barely registered that he'd removed her blouse. The kiss was so full of passion that Jane melted even further onto the bed. Quickly sitting up, she unhooked her bra and hurled it to the floor. Smiling, Thor kissed her again passionately and let his hands go up her sides, tracing the bottom of her breasts. He moved away slightly and removed his trousers, leaving him naked in front of her. Jane grinned naughtily as he knelt at the foot of the bed and slowly hooked down her jeans and underwear in one tug. He held onto her hip as his tongue licked at her bare thigh and slowly headed to her opening. Rolling her eyes back, she gasped as his tongue entered her and soon found her nub. She pushed herself up against his mouth, the feeling of his stubble brushing her thighs tipping her over the edge. She could feel her wetness pooling down her leg, her moans filling the room. Over and over she panted his name and begged for more. It wasnt long before Jane could feel something clench in her stomach she moaned softly knowing that she as so close to her climax right now. Her body arched as she clung into the sheet before the most intense orgasm exploded though every part of her. Struggling for breath, she pulled him back on top of her and gently cupped his face. Jane could see the deep intense love he had for her almost instantly

Thor moved his hips and soon bought them to her entrance. He quickly buried his hands in her hair, kissing her softly as he thrust deep inside her. Jane groaned at this first connection deep into her pelvis. She could feel him pull out slightly before pushing into her once more. With each agonising thrust an overwhelmed gasp quickly filled her lips. Before long, Thor set a fast pace and pound harder into her. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist and shook slightly as they made love. She soon began to meet him thrust for thrust. His hands pinned hers above her head as he kissed her again

"You are beautiful Jane..." he whispered, kissing her neck

Jane's body tightened, now it was her turn to take charge. She flipped them over and not losing the rhythm of their love making, rode him hard. Watching her lean back, Thor's eyes widened as Jane writhed on top of him. He met each of her thrusts and took even more pleasure in the moans escaping her lips as she impaled herself oh him. She began to move more quickly now, moaning his name over and over again. Her breath becoming rasping as the intense cries of sexual pleasure echoed around the room.

Taking a deep breath, Thor let his eyes close again and further gave into the irresistible pleasure of the feeling of Jane on his neck. He wrapped her arms around her and gently began to stroke her bare back. Nothing could top this moment for him now. He felt whole, as if some part that had been missing had been restored to this woman. He loved her and she had now given him the greatest gift of them all in a son. The tension wound her stronger and after one last deep thrust, Jane felt his body tense and him reach his climax, emptying himself inside her. After 3 more deep thrusts on his panting body, she soon felt her own orgasm cresting through her body. Her hips came clasping down on him as her own cry echoed his from moments earlier. Her legs shuddered as she called out his name and collapsed on his chest. Quickly, he hugged her close and kissed at her neck. The sweat still pooling over her skin from the intense but yet tender love making they both just shared...

For several minutes neither said a word. Their breathing slow as she snuggled closer to him and rest her head on his chest. Reaching up she began to play with a lock of his hair... Happy and content


	8. Chapter 8

It was little after 6am when Thor woke up the following day. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings of the room, a warm smile filled his lips as he caught sight of Jane lying peacefully next to him. Her long hair was fanned out on a pillow as she was still fast asleep, obviously exhausted from the passionate night they just shared. Slowly he leaned over the sleeping woman and kissed her cheek, gently stroking her softness with his fingertips. Sitting up, something on the bedside cabinet caught his eye. Picking the book up, he was taken slightly aback at seeing his name on the front in silver italics. He knew all about the book about that Jane had created for Torben about him, but it never dawned on him that She had created another for Thor. He let out a deep anxious heart-breaking sigh as on the first page was a handwritten inscription that someone had written with him in mind. He recognised the writing instantly as Jane's and slowly scanned the words...

 _ **PAPA**_

 _ **My little eyes are watching**_

 _ **My ears are listening too..**_

 _ **They take in everything, that you say and do**_

 _ **My little hands are eager**_

 _ **To do the things you do**_

 _ **I'm hoping and I'm dreaming...**_

 _ **I'll grow up just like you...**_

 _ **Love Torben**_

Turning each page, Thor instantly felt a lump in his throat as he struggled to deal with seeing so many images of his son and all those heart-breaking moments he'd missed. The book started right from the moment Jane found out she was pregnant with pictures of her first scan that Darcy had taken. Eric could been seen holding her hand as the two of them saw the first images of the precious boy on the screen next to them. Unable to hold it together, Thor sobbed, running his thumb over that first image of his son on the grainy sonogram. He hated himself even more now for missing out on so much of Toby's life. It should have been him holding Jane's hand that day, it should have been him hearing his sons heart beating for the first time. Wiping his eye with his arm, he turned the page, with the next images coming from a baby shower Darcy had thrown. The lounge was filled with blue balloons and blue banners covered the walls announcing the impending arrival would be a boy. He did have to laugh at one picture as Jane was holding a baby's vest over her growing belly. She had a surprised look on her face as she pointed to the words " _ **don't mess with me, My papa is the God of thunder**_ " that had been printed on front, complete with a tiny Mjolnir hammer. Thor knew straight away that gift had to be from Darcy.

Running a hand through His hair, he continued going through the book, pausing to look at each and every image. He loved that it started at Torben's birth, ending with the last images of him excited as he geared up for his first day at school. Every birthday milestone was also covered with images of parties and the youngster at play. It was also very much plain to see that the youngster was indeed turning into a miniature version of his father. Both sharing the exact same blonde hair and blue glistening eyes. Putting the book to one side, he reached over to Jane and kissed her shoulder. She stirred slightly as he pressed his lips against her ivory skin. She really had given him the greatest treasure of them all in such a precious boy

Deciding to get up, Thor grabbed his trousers from the floor and slipped them on. The floorboards creaked as he headed down the grand staircase and along to the kitchen at the front of the house. Reaching into the cupboard he pulled out two mugs and filled up a nearby kettle with water. He was just about to open the fridge when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the front door. Who on earth could it be? The house was isolated and with the nearest town several miles away. This was indeed out of the ordinary. At first he just ignored it and went back to making the tea but once again there was another knock but this time louder. Contused, he took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned...

"Fury? What in gods name are you doing here?" he gasped, shocked and even more bemused "what's going on?"

"well, we detected a sudden electrical surge in this area so it was obvious that you must have returned" the S.H.I.E.L.D boss headed inside and made his way to the lounge "guess you know all about young Torben then...It was only a matter of time till you found out"

"matter of time? You mean you knew?" Thor could feel that anger bubbling deep inside, a small spark of lightening flashed in his hand "you knew I had a son? Why didn't you tell me?" he stormed closer to the other man, towering over him and inches from his face "you knew he was out there...I've missed 4 years of my sons life and you knew"

"S.H.I.E.L.D was put into place to protect earth Thor, this was it's main purpose. You knew that" Thor's eyes were now literally burning a hole through the man "if your enemies got wind that your son was down here on earth, it would make the planet an easy target " the older man slowly backed away "it was decided to keep his existence secret from you. That way if you didn't know about him neither would your enemies. It was the logical thing to do"

"logical? KEEPNG ME FROM MY SON WAS LOGICAL? " Within seconds he gripped his huge hand tight around Fury's throat. The man coughed vigorously, struggling to speak "you denied me having my son in my life...give me one good reason why I shouldn't just crush you right now"

"it was for the good of this planet and yours..." coughed Fury, desperately trying to release himself from Thor's vicelike grip "plus, you know you cannot stay here Thor...you honestly think you? god of thunder could do the whole family-living-the-American-dream thing?. You know you have to go back to Asgard...Asgard is where you belong...not here...plus there's reports of the frost giants planning to attack your home. They know you are here Thor and without you protecting it, Asgard is in danger..." slowly Thor released his grip and let out sigh "doing the right thing is never easy...I know you love her but she will be understand..."

For Thor, it felt as if his heart was being crushed as it dawned on him that Fury was right and that he had to indeed return home. He knew that either way someone would be hurt at his actions. If he stayed on Earth with his new family, there would always be that chance of an attack or war back home. He was after all a Prince of Asgard and with that title, also came great responsibility. The people looked to him for support and leadership. If war indeed broke out and he wasn't there, the city would fall and there would be nothing he could do about it. Staring into the distance , a vision of a future Asgard in flames appeared in his head. He could see the city on fire with its people screaming as the flames took over and destroying everything in its path. As much as it pained him to say it, he knew he had to go back... For the good of Asgard and for the good of his people

"OK Fury, you're right.." he placed his palms on a shelving unit in the lounge and sadly looked at the floor "as much as my son needs me...so do my people " he caught sight of a photo of beaming Torben in a silver frame close by "just let me have 1 day with him please...forever can spare a day...I'm begging you, let me leave him with the memory of sharing one special day with his father. Please?."

With that, Fury nodded in agreement before leaving the heartbroken God of thunder alone...alone facing being apart from his son and beloved Jane once again...


	9. Chapter 9

With the realisation of the fact he had to return to Asgard now sinking in, Thor bowed his head sadly and headed upstairs to break the news to Jane. She had all reason to hate him now with the fact he was going go leave her alone once more. Pausing for a moment, he stopped at Torben's room. Letting out a deep painful sigh, slowly he pushed the door open and gazed down at the sleeping boy. In the space of 24hours he had gone from the sheer joy of discovering he was a father, to the pain and heartbreak of having to be apart from his newly discovered son. Reaching down, he tucked a lock of Toby's hair behind his ear and placed his hand over the sleeping youngsters. For him right now, it almost felt like someone had ripped his heart out and crushed it there and then. Never in his life had he felt the pain of such heartbreak like this before..

"I never imagined I'd ever be a father. The very possibility never entered my head about having a child of my own" he whispered, gently squeezing the boys hand "but then I found out about you. never had my heart swelled with love so fast from that first moment. This is why this hurts me so much to say goodbye to you my Son" with his free hand he stroked the sleeping youngsters cheek "I hope that you will understand one day why I have to go Torben... Never forget I love you my boy...always"

Slowly the boys eyes opened and unbeknown to Thor, he had heard everything

"papa you're leaving us?...no please don't go" the innocence in his words were another dagger through Thor's already broken heart "but...you can't leave me...I just found you. I need you Papa.. " his bottom lip began to shake and within seconds tears fell from his glistening blue eyes "please don't go Papa...please don't leave me...I'll be a good boy I promise. Please just stay with me... "

"listen, the last thing I want is to be apart from you and your mother trust me" Cried Thor, struggling to hold it together. he gently held the boy's head in his hands and wiped away his tears "but you know what I am don't you? You know where I'm from right? Your mother told me that she told you all about..."

"Asgard..." sobbed Torben, throwing his arms round his neck "yes, Mama said its a wonderful magical place...at bed time she would always Tell me stories from there"

"you see Torben, I am a Prince of Asgard...From the moment I was born, the gods had made me the protector of the kingdom" pulling his son closer, he began to gently stroke his back "As much as it pains me to leave you, I can't change the legacy I was born into. I can't change the fact that I'm the god of Thunder"

"but I might never see you again..." he sobbed, clinging onto Thor almost like he was his security blanket "cant I come with you?" Torben pleaded "please take me with you"

"one day I'll take you to Asgard and you will see it in all its wonder I promise you Son" Thor scooted closer onto the bed and let Torben rest his head on his chest "but now I need you to stay here with your mother...she needs you" he kissed the boys head, protectively wrapping his arm round him "I will always be watching over you Torben. It won't be forever I promise you..."

"ill miss you Papa" sobbed the boy again, "ill never forget you..."

"just remember Torben, I may not physically be here with you but I will be able to feel you in here" smiled Thor pointing to his heart and looking down at the boy on his arms "Whenever you need me, just close your eyes and feel it in your own heart. when you make that connection, that's where I'll be...that I promise you Son..."

"what about Mama?"

"you were born out of love between two special people my son" he forced out a smile to the youngster "now she has you...Part of me will always be with her. You will always be that link between us both...wherever I may be"

"oh Papa, its been like a dream having you here. Im so glad I made that wish now" cried the Boy, sitting up "wish you could stay until my birthday..."

"well, I think we should bring such a grand celebration forward" smile Thor, resting on his arm turning to the boy "I've missed out on so much of your life but I owe you one magical day...let me give you an amazing birthday Son...Just me, you and your mother...then I'll have to go...let me leave knowing I've given you at one long lasting memory. And let me have that chance to say goodbye propley"

"OK Papa..."

Breaking the news to Jane was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Slightly taken aback with her calmness, he was relieved that she at least didn't hate him for leaving this time. Just as he told Torben moments earlier, she too understood why he had go back to Asgard and its people. It may of taken her several years to accept it but this was how it was destined to always be between them both. After all he was a god of thunder for goodness sake and this relationship between them both was far from normal. Obviously she dreamed that he would stay with her and together they would raise their son but deep down she always knew that vision she held on her heart, would never be a reality. She had Torben in her life now and he would always be that connection to Thor. With him in her life, part of Thor would always be with her. When he told her about his idea of them all spending the day together for his birthday, she loved it. This would be the greatest gift she could ever give her son. The dream he'd always longed for of being with his Papa. At last she could make that dream a reality


	10. Chapter 10

A small stream ran directly next to Jane's house and this spot had always been her favourite place to escape. Whenever life at the lab got too much for her, she would always come here and just sit on the bank for hours gathering her thoughts. It really was so peaceful and tranquil here. All you could ever hear was a small waterfall on the bank and the same couple of ducks that always swam close by. This was also the place where she first found out she was pregnant with Torben four years previously. She'd been sick for several days beforehand and at first brushed of off as just a stomach bug, until Darcy forced her to take a pregnancy test. After taking the test at home, she sat by the creek and took deep breath before turning over the stick in her tiny shaking hand. Clasping her hand over her mouth when it dawned on her that she was going to be a mother...she was carrying Thor's child

This place would be even more special for her now as she chose this part of her gardens ready for Torben's birthday picnic. OK, his birthday was in another couple of months but with Thor leaving too she wanted her Son to have a birthday to remember. As she sat on a rock, she looked over at her two loves in the distance. There they both were, her treasured beloved Son and the love of her life, the father of her child. A warm proud smile filled her face as she watched the two of them at play. Toby was giggling like crazy as Thor began to chase him through the long wavy grass of the garden , before they both fell backwards in a tender embrace. Lifting the boy up,Thor placed him on his shoulders and ran back to Jane. The boy was clearly loving every minute of the attention he was getting from his father and had the biggest grin

"Did you see that Mama?" panted the boy excitedly, his eyes gazing at the cake as Thor placed him on the grass "beat you Papa.. Fair and square"

" I don't think so...The god of thunder never loses " he winked at Jane before reaching over and ruffling his Sons hair "I let you have that one..."

It truly had been such a lovely day with just the three of them. They had mainly just hung out at home, enjoying themselves and acting like your everyday parents celebrating a child's birthday. A roaring log fire burned in front of them now as the time of Thor's impending departure rapidly drew nearer. Torben had his head on his father's leg while Thor had protectively wrapped his cloak over him. Gently he began stroking the boys hair as the youngster closed his eyes. From the moment he knew about his father, the youngster dreamed constantly of meeting him one day. He longed for a father to tuck him in at night, comfort him and be there front row cheering him on during his swimming classes. Yet. Deep down he always knew that his Papa was different from the other dads at school. His papa was special, unique and it was this reason why although Thor had missed out on so much of his young life, Torben wouldn't have changed the last 24 hours for anything. All he had ever wanted for his birthday was to spend time with his Papa, nothing else in the world mattered to him and now all thanks to one magical birthday wish on a star, that dream had finally become a reality

"He's going to miss you so much Thor...so will I" whispered Jane, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at her son "just watching him with you earlier and seeing that look of pure joy on his face just...' she paused for a moment, finding she couldn't keep it in any longer and burst into tears "its the first time in a long time I've seen my baby truly happy...he's been through so much" she sobbed "its been so hard for him having to deal with his power slowly emerging and teachers constantly asking him about you and our relationship...all I ever wanted was to give him a normal childhood"

"we have created a bright boy Jane " smiled Thor proudly "As he gets older he will learn to focus that power and learn how to control it...just like I did...plus he will have me to guide him every step of the way as those powers start to develop"

"But your leaving...you're leaving me again"

He let out a deep sigh as there was that oh to painful guilt again. He hated causing her such sorrow like this. Being as gently as he could, he moved Torben's head to a nearby cushion and scooted closer to Jane on the log. Saying nothing, he reached up and held her head in his hands. Slowly she opened her eyes and at last looked at him. Wiping her tears, he looked deeper into her glistening eyes. Those eyes that bewitched him, those eyes that he found himself falling instantly in love with from their very first meeting all those years ago

'if I could stay here and help you raise our son I would Jane..." reaching up he brushed her cheek with his fingertips "but we both know I can't. This duty I am born into was a blessing but now its my curse" slowly he edged forward, inches from her face "it may be keeping me from my family but regardless of where I am, or what great enemy I'm up against...know that my heart is yours...I love you"

"oh Thor...I love you too" she sobbed "but I understand...you're a good man Thor and I'm so glad that I met you"

For several seconds, she just gazed into the deep warmth of his sparkly blue eyes. Slowly she edged forward and pressed her lips to his. Thor could feel the smoothness of her lips against his and the deep want as her hands slipped round his neck. Jane opened her mouth and almost instantly could feel her body give into the passion she had from him, as his tongue entwined with hers. Instantly a soft moan escaped her lips. Right now nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them and this deep love and connection they shared. Deep unreserved passion met as he tasted her mouth once more before driving His hands through her hair

"ugh Mama. You just kissed Papa" cried Torben sitting up horrified "that was yucky"

"Torben...come sit by me...I have something for you" laughed Thor, grinning as Jane blushed at getting caught out by her son "...lets go take a walk"

Holding the little boys hand, the two headed over to river with Thor ushering the youngster to sit on his lap. Together, they looked up at the stars sparkling bright in the darkness of the sky above their heads.

"see that star shining the brightest Papa?" pointed out the boy excitedly "That's the one I made my birthday wish on...I picked that one cause it was the strongest one up there...just like you"

"the gods were indeed listening to you Son... " Thor lent forward and kissed the boys cheek Almost instantly the youngster wrapped his arms round his father in return "and for that I will be eternally grateful...happy birthday my Son"

"this has been the best birthday ever.." the boy cried "so glad you're here..."

"so am I Torben...so am I" smiled Thor, gazing back up to that one bright star above "now I need to give you my gift..."

"just you being here is enough Papa "

"nonsense... You are my first born" he smiled warmly, "here...I want you to have this. I'm just sorry I can't make up for all your other birthdays I've missed."

As well as his traditional battle outfit, Thor always wore one leather band on his right wrist. This band was normally covered up by the metallic wrist guards he usually wore and couldn't actually be seen by the naked eye. Thor had worn this band at every battle and adventure he'd been on. Handing it to Torben, the boys eyes widened as his gaze fell at the beautiful stars that had been sewn into the belt. There was also an inscription in beautiful silver italic threading which read "forever in your heart"

"My mother, your Grandmother gave me this when I went off on my first battle. She always told me that when I wore this I could draw on her courage. She told me that as long as I wore this...she would be with me always" he let out a sigh as his mind flashbacked to his beloved mother and the sadness of her death "I've never taken it off but now I want you to look after it.." Torben held out his wrist and quickly attached the band. His gaze dropped at the inscription and instantly there was a deep look of pride on his face "your heart is where I will always be Son "

"I'll never take it off Papa...I promise " sobbed Torben, hurling himself at his fathers lap "im going to miss you so much"

The two embraced in a deep hug. Neither saying a word...yet both knowing that the moment they both had been dreading was now here. It was time for Thor to go...


	11. Chapter 11

The two slowly made their way to the house and back to Jane who was now sitting on the steps of the porch. Resting on her lap were the two scrapbooks that she had spent the past four years lovingly creating for Thor and her Son. Getting to her feet she handed Torben his "Papa book " and a warm smile filled her face as she passed a pile of photographs over to Thor. Scanning the images, he could see they were all pictures taken from when they were enjoying spending time together earlier the day. One image was of Torben and Thor in a close embrace, with Thor kissing the top of his son's head. Another was of the three of them sitting together by the stream and pretty much looked like a photo of an everyday family just enjoying spending time together. Another was of one that Torben had somehow managed to take. Although slightly slanted and at an angle, it showed Thor and Jane together in a sweet tender embrace

"seems only right we add these to the books " smiled Jane "I will always keep them updated Thor...I promise you. There will lots more memories added by the time you return"

Sitting on the steps, the three of them went through every single photograph and added them to the books. Each happy memory stored in the book forever and eternally. With the photos added, Torben immediately hugged it to his chest proudly. While Thor looked sadly at the floor before turning to Jane...

"its Time Jane...I have to go"

Trying her hardest not to cry, she took his hand in hers and together they headed across the garden. Torben sighed sadly dragging his feet close by as he followed...hating the fact that he would be losing his father once more

The trio soon arrived at the far end of the garden all ready to say their goodbyes. Turning to Jane, Thor slowly slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her close into a deep hug. Immediately the tearful woman wrapped her arms his neck and ran her hands through the long wavy locks of his hair. She pulled him even closer, desperately hoping that the longer she could hold on to him like this, the longer it would delay him leaving her. All she wanted was to savour the moment and the warmth of being in his arms once more. Moments later, it was Thor who broke the embrace. Stroking her cheek, he leaned forward and kissed with so much passion it left her breathless. When it was over, she pressed her forehead to his and gazed adoringly into those eyes she loved so much. Although he thought it was yucky earlier, Torben watched the kiss with pride at his parents being together like this. A sight he never thought he'd see but had longed constantly for.

Turning to Torben, Thor now dropped to one knee and took the boy in his arms. Just as Jane had done moments earlier, Torben clung hard onto his father's shoulder as his eyes filled with tears. The boy looked up at his mother, desperately trying to hold it together and stop herself bursting into tears

"Remember what I told you Torben" whispered Thor softly, reaching for his sons face "I will be with you always...just look to your heart and that's where I will be" he hugged the teary boy once more "you are an amazing child. Wherever this journey takes me, know that I will be with you always...looking on with great pride... Look after your mother son...she will need you more than ever now...goodbye my boy"

"goodbye Papa..." he grabbed at his father and pulled him in for one final hug "I'll miss you and I'll never take off this band...I promise you"

Kissing the boy on the cheek for the final time, Thor raised his arm and within seconds his trusty hammer was back in his hand. He raised it high above his head and took one last look over at Jane in the distance. She now had an increasingly tearful Torben pressed against leg as they huddled together a few meters away. At that same moment Thor summoned a huge electrical storm ready for his departure. The sky quickly filled with dark clouds and the ground shook at the huge clap of thunder roaring over their heads. The sky lit up with quick bursts of lightning as Jane pulled her son protectively closer. Still not taking his gaze away from his family, Thor mouthed the words "I love you " to Jane, before eventually calling out to Heimdall ready to open the biofrost.

Torben watched on, totally blown away at the beautiful mass of rainbow lights that had engulfed his father. Never had he seen anything like this before in His life and watched in awe at the most beautiful sight in front of him. He could just make out the figure of Thor crouching down ready to leap for the final time. Taking a deep breath, Thor raised his hammer in the air and closed his eyes. He just couldn't bear seeing Torben looking at him so heartbroken. He had kept telling Torben it wouldn't be long till he'd be back but to be honest, he truly didn't know when he would be back on earth and this made this departure even more heart-breaking.

"im sorry Mama...it's just that I can't let Papa leave like this..." said Torben suddenly "im sorry"

Within seconds Torben freed himself from his mothers arms, darted across to the garden and headed for the bright rainbow mass in the distance. Jane screamed desperately calling out for him to stop and come back. Yet the boy didn't listen. He raced over as fast as he could, desperately hoping to catch up with his father one last time

"TORBEN..STOP... WAIT...DONT LEAVE ME TOO..." she pleaded in the distance. Luckily she managed to catch up and reached out at his ankle "TORBEN"

Torben hurled himself into the giant mass of light and was immediately engulfed by the varying colours of the biofrost gateway. The strength of the force pulled him along with Jane inside. Terrified, she managed to take Torben in her arms as they continued their journey upwards into the tunnel of colour. Looking up she saw a hand reaching for hers and through the varying lights she saw that recognisable mass of blonde hair

"HOLD ON TO ME" came a familiar voice "BOTH OF YOU..."

Soon the strange journey was over and the pair landed hard on the floor...she had only travelled by the biofrost once before and it was definitely a lot more bumpier than she remembered

"TORBEN.. Torben are you OK?" quickly sitting up, Jane rubbed the back of her head and reached over her son. Brushing him down "are you hurt Darling?...are you OK?...why did you do that? You could have been killed "

"im sorry Mama...it's just that I wanted to be with papa... I didn't want him to go" the boy looked sadly at the floor "mama why is the floor like a rainbow?" he cried slightly bemused

Jane looked down and could see that they were indeed standing on the biofrost bridge. She gasped in shock at the fact she was back on Asgard. It had been so long since she was here last. Yet the biofrost bridge still looked as beautiful as she remembered

"Mama...where are we?"

"you mean you don't know.." came a voice from directly behind them "I thought your mother had told you all about this place. Torben."

Gripping onto her sons hand, she turned and could see Thor smirking at her. Torben raced over and literally threw himself at his father. The force almost knocked the god of thunder off his feet. Taking him in his arms, he lifted Torben onto his hip as Thor headed back over to Jane. Lovingly he gently pressed his lips to hers and cupped her face

"I can get Heimdall to take you back if you wish " he smiled "he can take you home... Both of you"

Cutting him off she pressed her hand over his mouth. Silencing him instantly

"no Thor...we're already home...I just didn't realise it" she smiled "our home is with you. Let's go.."

Taking her hand In his, Thor led his family back along the bridge and over to the grand golden palace that overlooked Asgard. Torben had obviously seem pictures in his books but those images didn't do it justice. Open mouthed he looked at such wonder looking back him. Neither he or his mother knew just what the future may hold for them here but they were a family now. Nothing can shatter that bond. Not even having the god of thunder as a father. Whatever challenges they may face here on Asgard, they would tackle them together. As Nothing is more stronger than the bond of family...

The end


	12. Epilogue

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

"19...20...OK Torben ready or not..." cried a heavily pregnant Jane foster, scanning her sons bedroom "now where is that son of mine?...hmmm is he under the bed? No" she could hear a faint giggling noise coming from a under a nearby chair "he must be in the wardrobe. What? He's not there either? I know you are the son of a god but I never realised the king of hide and seek as well..I guess I'll just have to eat all this cake for your sisters grand celebration then shall I?" she laughed grinning at the boy "Im sure your sister would love me to finish it all...," reaching down she rubbed her swollen stomach "I guess that brother of yours isn't hungry then Freyja.. More cake for us then darling"

"Cake?" peered Torben from under the chair " here I am..you found me mama...you found me... Now where's the cake?"

"knew that would tempt you. You are exactly like your father when it comes to food" she laughed, slowly edging to bed to rest for a moment "head down to the kitchens...chef Collision told me he made an extra one just for you...seeing as you finished the last cake he done in about 5 seconds...I've already told him you're on your way"

"OK mama... Love you"

"love you more Torben "

Jane slowly headed back along the corridor to her chamber and fell back on the beautiful bed that she shared with Thor. 2 years had past now since she and Torben first arrived on Asgard. Quite honestly, these 2 years had been the happiest of her life. Yes of course She missed Eric and Darcy but she knew she had to follow her heart and join her true love back on his own world. Luckily, Torben quickly settled into life at the palace and even made some friends in some of the younger children who lived close by in the kingdom. He never really had many friends back on earth sadly and spent a lot of the time on his own. The only kids he did play with, only ever did so due to all the rumours flying around the school about who his father truly was. Yet seeing him at play with children his own age, truly made her smile and her heart swell with even more pride at her treasured son.

"ah wife... " cried Thor, entering the room and sitting beside her on the bed "are you OK? Is it the child?" there was a deep worry and anxiety in his voice "do I need to send for the healers?"

"it still feels so strange you calling me wife, even after all these years" she laughed, sitting up to face him "but I can certainly get used to it husband" she joked, kissing him gently "calm down though, Im ok. I just think that our little Freyja is itching to make her grand Asgardian debut" she smiled, reaching for his face "ooh...quick Thor give me your hand.. I think she sensed we was talking about her"

Taking his hand in hers, she placed it on her belly and right on cue the baby kicked hard. She gasped at the strong sudden movements her unborn child was making inside her womb. Ok, neither of them planned on having another child this soon but both were equally excited at the prospect of being parents for the second time. This second child meant the most to Thor, as this time he was determined to be there every step of the way for his new wife. He'd missed out on so much of Torben's early childhood and wasn't going to let that happen again this time around. This time Jane wouldn't be going through this alone

"She's very strong...just like her brother" He planted a soft kiss on Jane's swollen stomach and straight away the child kicked once more "not long now Daughter and you will be here with us...your mother, brother and I await your arrival...soon I promise you" he whispered to her stomach "till then Freyja Astrid...now time for your grand celebration"

Thor held out his arm to his pregnant wife and slowly helped her to her feet. Together they made their way to the hall ready for the grand celebration Odin had prepared for the impending birth of his second Grandchild. He may of been against this courtship between his son and a mortal but once he saw how truly happy Jane made his son, his views on her changed. All he ever wanted was for his son to be happy and if that meant spending the rest of his life with the woman he truly loved, then so be it.

As they entered the hall, Torben raced over to join them and all three sat at a huge table. The table was filled with such wonderful foods, unlike nothing Torben had ever seen. From His golden throne at the front of the room, Odin stood up to address the crowd and to say a few words to his beloved Son

"They say that a select few have been blessed to experience a true love in their lifetime. I never thought that I'd ever get to have the bliss of having a true love in my life. I figured I was just a lost cause but then your mother came into my life Thor" he cried turning to his son "she reaffirmed my faith in everything that I needed to know and together we raised our family. You are truly blessed with your own family now Son.I'm proud of you and of the man you have become" he raised his tankard "The future of Asgard is looking brighter now with you as its future king. With Torben and Freyja as your heirs...I know that when it comes time for me to leave this world, then Asgard will always be protected. Whether it be under your reign or that of your children Thor..."

"Thank you father..." bowed Thor "Asgard will always be our home..."

Jane reached across the table and squeezed his hand. It was indeed true, the future of Asgard was looking very bright indeed...


End file.
